


My Pornstar Boyfriend (I'm His Manager!)

by jeonghanniebutter



Series: Dark Social Media Stars [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Butt Plugs, Cum Play, Dark Social Media Stars, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Manager Lee Seokmin | DK, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pornstar Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Rimming, Rough Kissing, SeokSoo, Seventeen - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghanniebutter/pseuds/jeonghanniebutter
Summary: "You're done pleasing someone's body, Jisoo. Can you please your manager's body now?"
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Dark Social Media Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210922
Kudos: 9





	My Pornstar Boyfriend (I'm His Manager!)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a new series. Enjoy reading!

"Fucking slut!" Jisoo said as he fastened his pace, thrusting inside the boy on fours in front of him. He groaned as he felt the tightness surrounding his dick, making him almost caught his orgasm.

Jisoo slapped his asscheeks continously until it turned into bright shades of red. The boy in front of him moaned in pleasure instead of pain. Jisoo almost smirked at that. What a masochist.

He grabbed the boy's hair and pulled it harshly, making him arch his back, his mouth open and his tongue out swinging everytime Jisoo thrusts in him. Jisoo make sure that every rough thrust he made, the poor boy will feel pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Yes, daddy uhh! Faster! Harder!" The boy shouted his tongue out and his drool is all over his chin. 

Jisoo slams harder on the boy's body, his hips slapping in his ass creating a noisy and lewd sounds. Jisoo grabs his dick and pumps it painfully slow making the boy whine in frustration, but he cums anyways.

When Jisoo felt himself nearing his climax. He made the boy kneel in front of him. He chuckled when he saw the boy's face, he looked like a whore, so desperate to swallow and eat his cum.

"Open." The boy obliged opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out, obediently waiting like a dog for his owner's treat. Jisoo slaps his dick on the boy's face, then slaps it in his tongue, his pre-cum flows in the boy's tongue.

Jisoo pumps his shaft and groaned sexily as he spurt his semen on the boys face, some of it are in his tongue. 

The latter playfully played with it using his tongue and using his finger he collect some of the cum in his face and directly put it in his own mouth, swallowing it that made Jisoo smirk.

'What a whore.' Jisoo thought.

"CUT! It's a wrap everyone!" The director shouted. "As expected from you Josh!" He praised him using his screen name, Joshua Lee.

Yep that's his screen name. His American name plus his boyfriend's surname.

Jisoo breathe out a huff and offer his hand to the boy in front of him, helping him to stand up. The boy smiled and took his hand gladly.

He thanked the boy, complimenting him about his performance before he excused himself and walk towards his manager who is holding a towel offering him a honey sweet smile.

It was Lee Seokmin, his boyfriend also known as his manager.

"You did good, babe." He whispered to Jisoo and showed his sunshine smile.

Jisoo leaned in and kissed his boyfriend torridly, not minding the people around them. Who cares anyway? Jisoo slip his tongue inside Seokmin's mouth, exploring it inside his mouth. He sucked Seokmin's tongue making the younger groan. He gave Seokmin's lower lip a one last lick before pulling out.

They lovingly smiled at each other putting their foreheads together as they look into each other's eyes.

"Come, I'll help you bathe. The director wants to talk to you after." Seokmin told Jisoo and pulled him to the bathroom.

When the entered the bathroom, Seokmin placed Jisoo under the shower, opening the warm water, hitting Jisoo's body.

When his body is wet enough, Seokmin then turned off the shower and grabs the shower gel he brought for Jisoo and started rubbing his boyfriend's body with a wet cloth body scrub full of shower gel foam.

Jisoo just stand there like a good boy he is, waiting for Seokmin to finish scrubbing the sweats and dirts out of his body that he gets while filming the porn video with a stranger earlier.

He didn't know who the guy is. He just know that he's also a porn star just like him but not as popular as he is, maybe he's just a newbie, and if he is, he's lucky because he's paired with one of the most famous porn star and camboy, Josh.

After Seokmin finished scrubbing his body, he then focused on putting shampoo on Jisoo's hair massaging his head and hair with his soft and long fingers.

This is Seokmin. He likes taking care of Jisoo treating him like a baby, his baby, and the older doesn't mind since he likes it also when Seokmin is treating him as one, pampering him with so much love and care.

Seokmin turns to the shower handle to turn it off, but before he did, Jisoo stopped him making him look at the older. Jisoo's hand went to the button of his loose white polo shirt undoing it.

"Babe, let's have a quickie." Jisoo whispered as he is removing Seokmin's clothes.

"Aren't you tired? You just had sex." 

"I'm tired, but not for you." He whispered and pulled Seokmin on the shower after he completely removed his clothes.

He made him face the wall and bend him a little showing his perfect round ass. He smirked when he saw the emerald colored gem attached on the buttplug he puts on Seokmin's hole in the morning before they head to their 'work', making him lose so it will be easy to fuck him not wasting both of their times on preparations.

"Are you comfortable wearing this, babe?" Jisoo asked then he opened Seokmin's asscheeks using his hands.

"Y-yes." He replied.

Seokmin is a little uncomfortable because of the thought that Jisoo is staring at the plug in his hole even though Jisoo always does that, but still he can't help but to feel embarassed.

Maybe Jisoo noticed that Seokmin is a little tensed that's why he soothingly rub his waist kissing his asscheeks.

"Calm down, babe. You don't have to be shy, because you're very much beautiful." Jisoo told him. 

He plants kisses and hickeys on Seokmin's asscheeks making the younger moan. He sometimes bit it that's why Seokmin felt aroused, his dick already standing up.

Jisoo was about to remove the butt plug on Seokmin's asshole when a knock on the door caught both of their attentions.

"Mr. Joshua and Mr. Lee, Are you done? The Director wants to have a word with you." A staff's voice from behind the door said.

"Yes we are. Give us a minute to collect ourselves!" Seokmin answered back.

Jisoo lets go of him and leaned unto his ear.

"Let's continue this later."

**Author's Note:**

> See you on the next chapter. Give me a kudos if you like this story!


End file.
